Crónicas de Hikaru
by Ice-Demon Hikaru
Summary: hikaru era un chico solo y triste que odia ah todos por su cruel pasadado hasta que un dia resive los poderes de la luz blanca , que les espera a las ppgz y a los rrbz ? entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Birth Of The Ice Demon

Era una tarde normal como todas , ese día avía comenzado ah nevar en la gran ciudad mientras en el parque de dicha ciudad se miraba aun chico de cabello blanco y liso largo hasta la mitad de la espalda sujetado con una cola de caballo tenia unos mechones que sobresalían de su frente que le tapaban parte del ojo derecho , sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro y en su mirada solo se mostraba una gran frustración y furia , vestía con un chaleco negro con detalles de un negro mas oscuro un pantalón de color negro grisáceo y zapatos del mismo color

**"Por que ? … por que todos me desprecian tanto…? " se repetía el chico una y otra vez la misma pregunta , el nombre del chico era Hikaru Hirose, el chico mas inteligente de toda esa ciudad pero a la vez el mas solitario , cada día para el era el mas dolor a su existencia "Es injusto … todos tienes buenas vidas y la mía solo esta llena de tontas ilusiones y esperanzas que nunca llegaran… " en el trascurso de su caminata seguía lamentándose y un viejo periódico que flotaba por el viento se atora en la pierna de el " uh? y esto? *lo toma y lo mira* " ah claro esas tres chicas … las Powerpuff Girls Z que desperdicio … con esos súper poderes y lo usan para ayudar a los demás por favor… si nadie ve por otros por que debería de preocuparte por ayudar ah otro? Deberían usar esos poderes para su propio benefició no para ayudar ah otros " sujeta con fuerza el periódico y lo tira al suelo " si yo tuviera súper poderes los usaría para hacer que todas estas personas sintieran lo que es vivir cada día un maldito infierno … y de las primeras que me encargaría seria de esas tres chicas demostrarles lo que de verdad es un villano no como los buenos para nada con los que sean enfrentado … "seguía su camino cuando de pronto en el cielo se ve un gran resplandor blanco cayendo " desearía… desearía tener súper poderes! " en ese mismo momento el resplandor blanco cae sobre el **

**"¿Q..que es este poder que siento?... ¿acaso mis suplicas ah me han dado lo que tanto eh anhelado? " el resplandor blanco se disipa y ahora hikaru tenia un traje idéntico a los de los Rowdyruff Boys solo que de color blanco y con los bordes de color negro " que son estas ropas? y por que de pronto tengo tanto frió " aprieta su mano y al momento que la abre saca pequeños cristales de hielo " uh? que ah sido eso? *agita su mano con algo de fuerza y lanza 3 grandes cristales hechos de hielo que se clavan en un árbol " eso.. lo eh echo yo? … de verdad lo hice yo? Jejeje…si eso es verdad esto es perfecto " apreta su mano derecha con algo de fuerza y su puño comienza ah iluminarse con una aura blanca" uh? y ahora que pasa? "abre la palma de su mano y aparéese un bastón echo de hielo sólido " y esto para que me servirá? "golpea con su bastón un árbol y lo congela por completo " wow… esto .. es simplemente perfecto jejejeje ahora si Powerpuff Girls Z están apunto de enfrentarse aun verdadero villano prepárensen para enfrentar ah Ice Devil " **

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entry to the World of Darkness **_

_**Día tras día Ice Dévil también conocido como Hikaru entrenaba día ah día sin descanso en partes desolados de la ciudad y la gente todos los días se preguntaban porque siempre avía hielo en los edificios o árboles eh incluso las Powerpuff Girls Z avían investigado los extraños acontecimientos pero sin éxito alguno **_

"_**Esto es ridículo y no tiene sentido por dios , como puede haber edificio congelados de un día para el otro " suspira fastidiada Buttercup mientras volaba por la ciudad con sus compañeras **_

"_**Es verdad no tiene mucho sentido lógico ¿creen que alguien aya provocado eso? " decía Bubbles que paresia estar preocupada por lo que sucedía en la ciudad **_

"_**La pregunta es quien provoca todo esto y como lo ase " volando junto ah sus compañeras y mientras se preguntaba y tratando de saber quien provocaba esos atentados a la ciudad **_

"_**Ehy chicas miren ahí " decía Bubbles mientras señala al parque de la ciudad que estaba totalmente congelado y sin pensarlo dos beses las tres bajan y comienzan ah explorar el parque "que pudo causar esto? Que horrible todos los árboles y plantas congeladas que crueldad…. " **_

"_**Llamas ah esto crueldad? Aun no has visto nada pequeña… " se escucha una voz entre los árboles **_

"_**Quien dijo eso?! sal de donde te escondes! " gritaba molesta Buttercup mientras en su mano aparecía su mazo **_

"_**Ice Stakes! " entre los árboles comienzan ah cientos de estacas de hielo hacía ellas **_

"_**Chicas con cuidado! " grita para prevenir ah sus compañeras Blossom en su mano aparéese su yoyo y comienza ah romper las estacas tan rápido como podía **_

"_**De donde salen todas estas estacas? "preguntaba algo nerviosa Bubbles aparéese su vara y la agita lanzando burbujas que detienen a las estacas **_

"_**No lose , pero le pateare el trasero ah quien lo este asiendo! "decía molesta Buttercup rompiendo las estacas con su mazo **_

_**En ese momento las estacas dejan de salir y se notaba una silueta blanca saltando de árbol en árbol ah alta velocidad "Ice Claw!" la palma de su mano se cubría por el hielo y en la punta de sus dedos se formaban grandes garras de hielo y ataca ah Bubbles **_

_**Bubbles se cubría con sus manos esperando el golpe " eso si que no lo aras fenómeno! "Buttercup golpea ah quien iba ah atacar ah bubbles con su mazo con gran fuerza estrellando al sujeto en el tronco de un árbol **_

"_**jejejeje… muy bien powerpuff girls z admito que eso no lo esperaba " se levantaba lentamente y el que las atacaba era hikaru **_

"_**Muy bien di quien eres antes que patee tu trasero " decía amenazante Buttercup mientras levantaba un poco su mazo **_

"_**ustedes pueden decirme Ice Devil su nuevo enemigo " alza su mano hacia ellas apunto de atacar " Breeze Free… " antes de poder terminar el ataque Blossom lo ata con el hilo de su yoyo " joder… suéltame!! **_

"_**Oh claro que te soltaremos pero no te gustara el modo en que lo aremos " lanza una onda sonica de su martillo y Bubbles agita su vara lanzando burbujas hacia Hikaru **_

"_**demonios! "sin poder evitarlo recibe ambos ataques y sale volando y se estrella en el suelo con algo de fuerza , se levanta algo lastimado **_

"_**Quieres mas? " Buttercup pone su mazo sobre su hombro mirándolo desafiante **_

"_**jejeje vamos ataca otra vez si se atreven o tienen miedo de hacerlo? " **_

"_**Como tu quieras se nota que te gusta el castigo " vuelve ah lanzar la onda sonica y Bubbles le vuelve ah lanzar las burbujas **_

"_**Piensa.. lo tengo! Ice Body! " la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza ah bajar rápidamente y los hilos del yoyo se comienzan ah congelar , los rompe con facilidad y esquiva el ataque en el ultimo segundo " **_

"_**Diablos! Este tipo es duro de vencer!" **_

_**hikaru respiraba algo agitado y piensa –"diablos ya sobre pase mi limite de tiempo mi cuerpo no soporta el poder de esta transformación… tengo que retirarme por ahora "- sujeta su mano con algo de fuerza " Bien powerpuff girls Z debo admitir fue todo un placer pelear con ustedes pero mi tiempo por ahora se termino jejeje así que ahora … Fog Frost! " lanza de la palma de su mano una espesa niebla **_

"_**no te vas ah escapar! " Blossom lanza su yoyo tratando de atraparlo pero no lo consigue y después que la niebla se disipa hikaru ya no se encontraba hay " se escapo … " **_

"_**Como es posible que tenga súper poderes? Que todas las luces negras ya avían sido halladas? " decía un poco preocupada bubbles **_

"_**Talvez les falto contar una , pero de algo estoy segura la próxima vez que lo veamos no tendrá tanta suerte " en ese momento las tres salen volando del parque **_

_**Mientras en un en el sótano de un viejo edificio abandonado en el cetro de la ciudad se encontraba un gran laboratorio y en el centro se encontraba un gran portal "esas tres chicas son mas rudas de lo esperado .. bueno no importa pronto perfeccionare mi cuerpo para durar mas tiempo en batalla , el fin será mejor tratar de hacer funcionar este portal " tecleando en la computadora del portal " ya casi termino solo me falta saber ah donde iré … demonios! No funciona! " golpea el teclado y el portal comienza ah funcionar " ah … y pensaba que la violencia no servia con la ciencia " se rasca la cabeza algo fastidiado" bien ahora ah ver que pasa " se acerca ah la entrada del portal " pues … ah donde me valla es mejor que aquí " salta al portal y en ese mismo el portal se cierra por completo **_

" _**mmmmm… donde estoy …? " hikaru comienza ah levantarse y estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y totalmente desértico " ah donde fui ah parar? … " comienza ah recorrer el lugar **_

"_**estas en el mundo de la oscuridad " detrás de hikaru se encontraba un sujeto vestido con una gabardina negra con cremallera y una capucha negra que no le dejaba ver el rostro , lleva pantalones negros , botas y guantes del mismo color **_

" _**quien eres tu? " voltea hacia atrás mirándolo **_

_**Continuara… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lunar The Fortune Teller **_

_**El misterioso sujeto se acerca ah hikaru " Como es posible que un humano como tu pudiera llegar ah este mundo " **_

"_**Eso es por que no soy un humano como los demás yo detesto a la raza humana y me da asco saber que soy un humano pero por eso eh tratado de dejar mi lado humano pero me es imposible hacerlo! " apretaba sus puños con fuerza **_

"_**Un humano con el deseo de dejar de serlo eh? Eso no es muy común que se vea parecer un ser diferente con un corazón lleno de odio y rencor seguramente se podrá hacer un perfecto Heartless " se quita la capucha y era un hombre de cabello azul largo , de ojos amarillo y tenia una cicatriz en forma de X en medio del rostro **_

" _**y quien se supone que eres Ah todo esto ? " retrocediendo lentamente "y que es un heartless? **_

"_**Mi nombre es Saix y un heartless es un ser vivo que ah perdido el corazón y ser consumido por la oscuridad y tu serás un magnifico heartless " **_

"_**Si claro y piensas que te dejare hacerlo? Sea lo que sea claro " apresa sus manos y aparéese su bastón de hielo " espero que estés listo para una paliza " **_

"_**Si quieres pelear te daré la pelea que quieres " alza su mano y aparéese su Claymore (N/A : para los que no sepan Claymore es el nombre de la arma que usa Saix jeje nwnU ) lanza su claymore hacia hikaru **_

_**Usa su bastón para detener la claymore pero por el impacto del ataque retrocede un poco " este tipo es fuerte .. " mira hacia el frente y ve que Saix ya no estaba "eh? Donde se metió? "voltea a los lados **_

"_**Justo frente ah ti " lo golpea con fuerza en el estomago alejándolo mas y tirandolo al suelo y toma su Claymore "hm pequeño tonto " alza su claymore y lo ataca **_

"_**! Eso no! " pone su bastón frente ah el bloqueando el ataque " deja..déjame! " una misteriosa aura oscura lo cubre y aumenta su fuerza y lanza ah Saix lejos de el " uh? yo hice eso? "se levanta mirando sus manos **_

"_**uh? que es este chico y que fue esa aura? Talvez sea verdad y no sea un chico normal" **_

"…_**. Que me pasa…? Por que me siento tan raro … como… si no fuera yo mismo…" cierra sus ojos y baja sus manos " **_

"_**que le pasa ah este chico ahora?" **_

_**hikaru abre lentamente pero ahora sus ojos eran de un color amarillento brillante " jejejeje preparado para morir? " su voz sonaba algo entrecortada con la de alguien mas , concentra su energía en su bastón y ase que el bastón tome forma de una espada que su forma estaba echa por dos key blades cruzadas y entre ambas tenia la hoja de una gran espada dorada **_

"_**Una key blade?! Pero esta es diferente…muy diferente , talvez no tenga otra opción tendré que usar el poder de la luna " una gran aura lo comienza ah cubrir " Luna Ilumíname! " ataca ah hikaru con su Claymore ah toda potencia **_

"_**jejeje "una aura negra lo cubre por completo y también lo ataca y ambas armas chocan entre si " eres bastante bueno pero no lo suficiente! " comienza ah hacer retroceder ah Saix poco a poco **_

_**-"puede que este chicos sea el que pose el espíritu de aquel guerrero de ase diez años "- hikaru lo sigue asiendo retroceder cada vez mas " se terminaron los juegos! " una aura cubre su arma y detiene ah hikaru **_

"_**grrr.. " ambas auras se comienzan ah entre mezclar , por el poder masivo de ambos se crea una gran explosión , su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado y sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad , el aura desaparece y su bastón regresa a su forma natural " que paso…? No recuerdo nada… " cae al suelo inconsciente **_

"_**Este mocoso no es normal… " su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado y partes de su cuerpo comenzaba ah desaparecer "será mejor llevarlo con xemnas el sabrá quien es… "toma ah hikaru del brazo y lo levanta , alza su mano y abre un portal negro frente ah el y entra al portal arrastrando ah hikaru del brazo y en ese momento el portal desaparece **_

_**Mirando a la distancia estaba un sujeto con un traje blanco que tenia ciento parecido a la ropa de usaba Saix "El espíritu de Vanitas esta surgiendo de hikaru tal como el lo predijo será mejor regresar y dar el informe cuanto antes , y seguramente como va esta situación tendremos que usar ah esos tres chicos " se da la vuelta y desaparece en una ráfaga de aire blanca **_

_**Continuara…. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Opening

creeping in my soul

Se encontraban Brick , Butch y Boomer en medio de un lugar cubierto de oscuridad solo con las miradas bajas

I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive  
Heroes falling

Brick se encontraba cercas de un volcán mirando el cielo mientras solo recordaba las beses que molestaba ah Blossom y sonríe un poco

Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

Boomer se encontraba sentado frente un lago mirando su reflejo y junto ah el ve el reflejo de bubbles y sonríe pero su sonrisa se borra al recordar ah Takaaki y mira como algunas lagrimas caían al lago

Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul  
(Creeps from the deep's gonna freaking up your mind)  
(Creeps from the deep's gonna feeding of your spine)

Butch se encontraba en un bosque y al sentir la brisa comienza ah recordar todos los momentos que pasava molestando ah Buttercup y sonrie burlonamente

I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
Shadows are fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin

Sora aparéese su key blade mientras luchaba con cientos de Heartless y antes de que los Heartless lo atacaran Brick , Butch y Boomer llegan ah ayudarlo y sora sonríe al verlo comenzando ah pelear

Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling  
Here I am, I am lost in your land

Hikaru mueve un poco su cabello mientras los miraba pelear y sonreía con malicia y sin que el se diera cuenta su ojo derecho se comenzaba ah volver de color amarillo y su sombra era idéntica ah sora y camina asía ellos

And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul

Creeping in my soul - it's getting out of control  
I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole  
Is justice in the world is hard to find  
Time has come... Got to make up my mind  
No matter how deep or remote you hide  
All my thoughts has caught up inside  
Creeps from the deep's gonna freaking up your mind  
Creeps from the deep's gonna feeding of your spine

Una vez que Sora y los otros terminando con los Heartless Hikaru yega con ellos mirandolos desafiante , Brick , Butch , Boomer y Sora se lanzan asia el para atacarlo  
Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul

Cáp. 4 : El nuevo comienzo de los Rowdyruff Boys

Después de la desaparición de Hikaru todo estaba muy tranquilo claro que para ese tipo de ciudad lo normal era ser atacada por monstruos de distintos tamaños y formas , pero había tres chicos que causaban problemas en la ciudad pero ellos no eran monstruos pero aun así poseían luz negra por los que se les consideraban villanos , El líder del equipo era Brick el típico líder medio inmaduro pero en ocasiones puede llegar ah tomar las cosas seriamente y se preocupa principalmente de sus hermanos , El que le seguía era Butch el típico chico rudo desinteresado que abecés no concuerda con Brick sobre su forma de actuar y las decisiones que toma , el ase las cosas sin pensarlas solo ataca primero y lo piensa después y por ultimo tenemos al mejor de los tres Boomer el mas joven y por algo el mas inocente y no tan malvado como sus hermanos pero aun así hacía lo que sus hermanos asían para complacerlos

-Ja pero que cobardes son todas estas personas mira como huyen de nosotros jejeje no se que dan mas lastima o risa jejejejeje - dice Butch burlándose de las personas que huían de hay cuando los miraban llegar

-tranquilo Butch solo buscamos algo de comer y nos largamos recuerdas? Lo ultimo que quiero es pelear con las súper bobas ahora - decía algo molesto y frustrado a la vez

-pero que agua fiestas eres Brick ni siquiera me dejas divertirme un poco con las bobas de siempre- pone las manos en sus bolsillos fastidiado

-brick… esto de verdad esta bien? - por otro lado el menor de los Rowdyruff Boys paresia un poco deprimido

-pues no lose pero mientras no nos pase nada malo me da igual- seguía caminando sin importarle las personas que corrían alrededor

-otra vez causando problemas ustedes tres es que nunca aprenden?! es que nunca entienden? o que? -Buttercup enojada con su mazo sobre su hombro

-si te dijera que no me dejarías en paz verdecita gruñona? – dice Butch riéndose un poco

-dime así otra vez y te romperé esa boca para que no vuelvas ah decir nada mas- responde amenazante

-es que no sienten remordimiento por lo que hacen? – preguntaba de un modo un tanto inocente bubbles

-yo si… -respondía boomer en casi un susurro

-bien si eso es todo yo solo tengo algo que decir …corran!!!- Brick patea un bote de basura y golpea a las tres y salen corriendo

-síganlos!!!- dice Blossom con basura en el cabello totalmente furiosa y sale corriendo siguiéndolos

-ya comenzó , bueno es mejor ir antes que se ponga feo – Buttercup la sigue con una gotitas tipo anime en la cabeza

-chicas esperenme! – Bubbles las sigue corriendo , pero al entrar en un callejón los chicos ya no se encontraban- eh? En donde se metieron?

mientras en un callejón cercas de hay – pobres tontas conocerán la ciudad desde el cielo pero nadie conoce cada calle como nosotros jejejeje –decía Butch sonriendo triunfante al ver podido despistar a las chicas

-no te confíes tanto Butch esas tres nos hallaran si no nos movemos rápido y sigilosamente – decía Brick seriamente

-Ja por favor sigiloso es mi segundo nombre – sin darse cuenta se tropieza con unos botes de basura asiendo ruido que se escucha por todos lados -…ok creo que sigiloso no es mi segundo nombre – dice Butch con una gotas tipo anime en la cabeza

-yo mas bien te diría entupido descuidado como tu segundo nombre –dice Brick con algunas venas sobresaliendo en su frente

-oye no soy ningún estupido!! – comienzan ah discutir el y Brick –No soy estupido!

-que si! –

-que no!!-

-que si!!!-

-que no!!!-

-etto...chicos… – tratar de hablar nerviosamente boomer

-que?!! – le responden los dos al mismo tiempo asustando mas al pobre boomer

-sus gritos nos trajeron compañía –les responde boomer con una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza

-así que aquí se escondían eh? – dice Buttercup con su mazo sobre su hombro llegando con las demás

-ah correr otra vez!! *apunto de salir corriendo pero voltea ah ver que estaban en un callejón sin salida – oh genial Brick nos trajiste a un callejón sin salida!! –reclamaba molesto Butch

-haber si escapan esta vez – los amarra a los tres con su yoyo

-no se preocupen esto no les dolerá , bueno la verdad si les dolerá y mucho jejeje – Buttercup alza su mazo apunto de golpearlos pero antes de poder golpearlos una corriente de aire le impide golpearlos – que pasa ahora?!

-ahora entiendo ustedes serán los que pueden ayudar – entrando al callejón un misterioso sujeto que vestía con una túnica blanca y una capucha igual blanca la cual impedía que se le viera el rostro – powerpuff girls z y los Rowdyruff Boys

-y quien eres tu? – pregunta desconfiada Blossom – y por que abríamos de ayudarte

-muy simple por que de no hacerlo esta situación se les saldrá de las manos y no podrán pararle auque eso quieran

-un minuto , para empezar quien eres y de que hablas? –pregunta Brick en tono serio

-mi nombre no es necesario decirlo en estos momentos pero el peligro que amenaza ah todos se llama hikaru el guerrero de hielo-

-Hikaru? Quien es el? – pregunta un tanto curiosa bubbles

-creo que ustedes deben conocerlo ustedes se enfrentaron ah el ase uno días –

-ah! te refieres ah ese tipo de hielo ? – responde Buttercup casi gritando

-el es una amenaza para todos no solo aquí si no también para otros mundos distintos ah este-

-otros mundos? Ok creo que hablamos con un lunático – dice en voz baja Butch

-por una vez concuerdo contigo – dice Buttercup con una gota en la cabeza

-podrías explicarte bien no te entiendo nada – pregunta Brick un poco confundido

-eso es muy simple este solo es un mundo pero hay cientos de mundos diferentes de todas formas y tamaños y todos podrían estar en peligro por culpar de el sujeto de nombre hikaru

-pero si nosotros pudimos con el por que alguien así seria una amenaza tan grande – preguntaba Blossom

-cierto pelearon con el pero no con todo su poder , el verdadero poder de hikaru sigue dentro de el pero poco a poco despierta y cuando eso pase cosas muy malas nos esperan –

- disculpa pero esto en donde nos incluye ah nosotros…? – pregunta boomer algo tímido

- oh si lo olvidaba ustedes tres tiene la capacidad para pelear ah nivel de hikaru pero aun no la liberan por eso pienso ayudarlos – chasquea los dedos y se abre un portal detrás de los seis – ahora tendrán que ir – alza su brazo hacia ellos y una corriente de aire arroja a las ppgz al portal asiéndolas entrar al portal y este desaparece cuando ellas entran -

-que les has hecho o mas bien ah donde las has mandado?! – pregunta Brick alterado

-dinos ah donde las mandaste o te patearemos el trasero! – pregunta de igual forma Butch apretando los puños

- tráelas de regreso!! – grita totalmente molesto boomer

- aun que quisiera ya no puedo hacerlo , nose ah que mundo fueron ah caer pero si tanto quieren ayudarlas tendrán que ir ustedes mismo ah hacerlo , pero antes un regalo de mi parte – en la palma de su mano aparecen tres luces una roja , una verde y una azul y se las lanza golpeando ah cada uno con su color correspondiente

-que nos insistes!! – pregunta Brick enojado pero una aura roja lo cubre

-habla de una vez que ya perdí la paciencia!- igual ah que Brick , ah Butch lo cubre un aura pero la suya era de color verde

- manadnos ah donde están ellas ahora o te obligare a que lo hagas!! – igual que ah sus hermanos ah boomer lo cubre una aura pero de color azul

-bien todo al salido como quería – se abren tres portales detrás de ellos – aun les falta aprender así que yo los mandare con el que los entrenaran , una cosa mas busquen al elegido de la llave espada busquen ah sora – una corriente de viento ase que los cada uno entre a un portal distinto y los portales se cierran en ese momento-bien ya todo esta listo esto ya puede comenzar – mira al cielo y en su espalda salen dos grandes alas negra de ángel y se cubre así mismo con sus alas y desaparece dejando un rastro de plumas negras en el suelo

Mientras en un mundo totalmente diferente que estaba cubierto por oscuridad un gran castillo sobresalía ese lugar era conocido como el mundo inexistente también era conocido por ser el mundo donde la tan conocida organización Xlll tenia su base y su laboratorio se encontraba hikaru dentro de una cápsula y el científico del grupo conocido como vexen investiga ah hikaru

-este humano no es normal es totalmente diferente a los otros pero que es lo que tiene este de los otros – decía vexen confundido por los datos que salían de la computadora – talvez tenga que investigar mas –seda la vuelta revisando algunas notas y en ese momento todas las computadoras comienzan ah sonar – que pasa ahora?! El chico esta despertando!

En ese momento hikaru abre los ojos de golpe y congela toda la cápsula y la rompe en pedasos liberándose – jejeje debo darte las gracias por curarme pero ahora debo irme

-No pienses que te dejare ir mocoso aun no termino contigo -

aparéese un escudo echo de hielo – te quedaras aun que sea a la fuerza

- bien si tanto deseas morir concederé tu deseo jejeje – se lanza asía vexen

que abra pasado con las ppgz? Que fue lo que obtuvieron los rrb? Y quien era el misterioso sujeto quien les dio esas extrañas luces? Y que pasara en la pelea de hikaru? Todas estas preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp. 5 . Hermanos de Fuego

-mmmmm…? Que paso? Donde estoy? – se levanta débilmente Brick sacudiendo su cabeza y levantando la mirada para ver donde se encontraba , abre sus ojos lo mas posible al ver que se encontraba en un mundo que estaba repleto de volcanes activos y algunos escurrían lava – donde demonios estoy? –voltea a los lados- Butch!Boomer! chicos donde están! –buscando ah sus hermanos de un lado ah otro pero sin éxito – chicos… donde esta… oh bueno estando aquí parado no los encontrare será mejor buscarles – comenzando ah explorar el lugar saltando entre las rocas para evitar la lava hasta que…

-Auxilio! – se escuchaba un fuerte grito femenino desde lejos de donde estaba Brick

-que fue eso? hay alguien mas aquí? -sale corriendo asía donde se escucho la voz y cuando llega se sorprende al ver quien era

la chica que estaba frente ah el era nada mas y nada menos que Momoko pero no traía su cinturón y estaba rodeada de sin corazones

-hey déjenla en paz! -sin darse cuenta la misma aura roja lo cubre y golpea a los sin corazón destruyéndolos –eh? yo hice eso? –mirando sus manos sorprendido por lo que avía echo

-Brick tu que ases aquí? - le preguntaba Momoko al verlo

-pues justamente eso te iba ah preguntar yo a ti , y mejor aun como es que no te has trasformado? – levantando una ceja

-pues para su información señor yo lo se todo una de esas cosas me quito el cinturón –

-oye no te enojes tanto conmigo yo fui el que te salvo – le dice con una vena en la frente

-pues nadie pidió tu ayuda – le responde de la misma forma y también con una vena en la frente

-ah bueno si ese es el caso seguramente tu "sola" podrás con esas cosas y recuperar tu cinturón verdad? – apunto de irse

-espera!

- si? que pasa? –se detiene

-necesito tu ayuda… -dice en un pequeño susurro

-lo siento no te escuche podrías repetirlo mas alto? –

-que necesito tu ayuda! –

-ah bueno que te costaba perdida jejeje – sonreía triunfante y mira a los sin corazón – ah ya lo vi – la aura roja lo cubre y comienza ah destruir a todos los sin corazones que se le ponían enfrente – ah gracias yo tomo – le quita el cinturón y destruye al sin corazón – ten descuidada tu cinturón – le lanza el cinturón

-gracias – toma el cinturón con dos venas en la frente y se lo pone , se acerca ah Brick

-que? También piensas darme un beso de agradecimiento? Jajaja – comienza ah reír burlonamente

-claro aquí tienes tu beso – leda un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – haber si así aprendes ah tratar a una chica – con varias venas en la frente y se comienza ah ir caminando

-oye esperare! – la sigue tocándose donde lo avía golpeado

-y donde se supone que estamos? – voltea atrás y mira ah Brick

-y yo que voy ah saber a mi también me lanzaron por un portal que por cierto si tu y tus amigas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo por el mismo portal por que tu estas aquí sin ellas?

-bueno eso esta algo difícil de explicar , veras mientras estábamos cayendo por le portal algo nos separo y nos separamos no se donde están las demás y la verdad me preocupan … - baja un poco la mirada tristemente

-vamos no te desanimes así yo también estoy preocupado por mis hermanos pero se que ellos están bien y tu deberías hacer lo mismo tus amigas no son débiles seguro y están bien – tratando de animarla pero es escucha ruidos de golpes cercas de hay – uh? y eso? – sale corriendo

-Hey esperame! –lo sigue y cuando lo alcanza – estas loco? Por que me dejaste sola? –reclamándole ah Brick

-shh cállate y mira – señala asía adelante

-que cosa? –voltea asía adelante

frente ah ellos estaba un sujeto algo de traje totalmente negro ah excepción de un guante color rojo en su mano derecha , su cabello era gris corto y caído ojos cafés y luchaba contra cientos de sin corazones , su guante rojo comienza ah liberar una aura de fuego y destruye a la mayoría de los sin corazón sin esfuerzo

-wow quien es ese tipo y como es que es tan fuerte? – dice Brick con la boca un poco abierta

-es genial – dice Momoko con corazones en sus ojos

- tu das mas miedo que esas cosas – dice Brick con unas gotitas en su cabeza

-hm que fácil fue – decía el misterioso sujeto limpiándose las manos y colocándose unas gafas oscuras – ehy ustedes dos chicos salgan de una vez se que se ocultan

Brick y Momoko salen de donde se ocultaban – como savias que estábamos hay escondidos? – pregunta un tanto curioso Brick pero a la vez sorprendido

-no fue difícil ustedes dos sobresalen en un lugar como este , realmente cualquier ser vivo sobre sale en un lugar así –

-ammm…etto… disculpe quien es usted ? – pregunta Momoko con curiosidad

-solo díganme K´ -responde tranquilamente acomodándose las gafas

-bueno es un nombre corto y fácil de recordar , y que ase por aquí ? – pregunta Brick con curiosidad

-este es un buen lugar donde puedo poner en practica mis habilidades –

-ya veo , disculpe por casualidad no ah visto ah una chica de cabello negro todo revuelto de ojos verdes , o una chica rubia con dos coletas y ojos azules ?- pregunta Momoko

-no , lo siento no eh visto nadie con esas características –

-oh bueno… abra que buscarlas- suspira resignada Momoko

-vamos no te pongas así te ayudare ah buscarlas – responde Brick tratando de animarla

-veo que perdieron ah sus amigos , bueno yo les ayudare ah buscarlos- responde K´

-muchas gracias de verdad- sonríe levemente Momoko

-bien vamonos este lugar no es seguro – dice K´ y se comienza ah ir caminando , Brick y Momoko lo sigue y siguieron buscando por horas hasta que comenzó ah anochecer – será mejor descansar esta noche , seguramente ellos no deben estar en este mundo –

-eh? que quiere decir con eso ? quiere decir que hay otros mundos ? – pregunta Brick

-verán existen cientos de mundos , pero para ustedes se les ase mas común decirles dimensiones , el caso es que existen cientos de dimensiones diferentes algunas grandes otras pequeñas pero si sus amigos cayeron en una diferente es casi imposible encontrarlos podríamos recorrer los mundos de por vida y sin éxito –explicando lo mejor posible K´

-pero no abra algún lugar que no se talvez alguien donde todas las dimensiones se reúnan? – pregunta Momoko

-pues verán –deja algo de madera en el suelo y con su guante rojo prende algo de fuego y enciende una fogata- hay un lugar se dicen que todas las dimensiones terminan hay

-donde es eso? – pregunta Brick

- es una dimensión conocida como las islas destino , se dice que las dimensiones tienen una entrada directo hay el caso es hallarla , y de echo conozco la entrada para ir ah ese lugar -

-podría llevarnos por favor? – pregunta suplicando Momoko

-claro mañana los llevare al amanecer , pero por ahora ah dormir mañana será otro día – termina de decir K´ acostándose en el suelo

-es verdad será mejor dormir - dice Brick acostándose en el suelo

-si ustedes lo dice –se recuesta en el suelo recargando su cabeza en sus brazos

al día siguiente cuando comenzaba ah amanecer

-vamos arriba flojos!-grita Momoko ah mas no poder

-que pasa donde es el incendio! – Brick se levanta de golpe

-que pasa ? no es muy temprano para los escándalos ? – dice K´ sentadote y tallándose los ojos

-vamos vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder hay que ir ah encontrar a mis amigas así que muévanse! *grita animadamente Momoko y seva corriendo

mientras Brick y K´ serian en sus lugares mirando con gotitas en la cabeza al verla , se miran entre si y se vuelven ah acostar dispuestos ah volver ah dormir

Momoko seguía caminando pero al darse cuenta que nadie la seguía le salen unas cuantas venas en la frente y se regresa , se detiene frente ah ellos – que se despierten! *les grita ah todo pulmón y toma ah cada uno de la ropa y se los lleva arrastrando

Minutos mas tarde Momoko se avía adelantado un poco dejando ah Brick y K´ atrás – tu novia es muy escandalosa chico – decía K´ con las manos detrás de su cabeza

-lose es mu… ella no es mi novia! – grita todo sonrojado

-jajá jajá pues tu rostro muestra todo lo contrario chico – riéndose de forma burlona – jejeje el fin , me eh dado cuenta que tu también dominas el fuego

-eh? que dices? – pregunta Brick todo confundido

-el aura que usaste para salvar a la joven , era parecido a la que yo libero de mi brazo derecho –

-enserio ? vaya no lo savia pero aun así necesito aprender ah dominar esos poderes – dice Brick mirando sus manos

- eso no es problema chico pareces tener potencial , yo te ayudare ah que domines esos poderes tuyos -

-enserio? – dice Brick sorprendido y alegre a la vez

-claro que lo dijo enserio solo no grites tanto no es para tanto , mejor hay que apresurar el paso ya perdimos a tu novia de vista

-que no es novia! – vuelve ah gritar con una vena en la frente en ese Momoko les vuelve ah gritar que apresuren el paso y ambos salen corriendo para alcanzarla

Mientras lejos de esa dimensión una batalla ya avía llegado a su final

- no puedo… creer…que eres tu…? – preguntaba vexen muy lastimado y partes de su cuerpo desaparecían

-jejejeje soy solo un humano que tiene como objetivo destruir a los demás humanos y a todos los seres vivos que se pongan en su camino - decía hikaru sonriendo casi sin rasguño alguno

-eres…un monstruo…- su cuerpo seguía desapareciendo

-puede ser pero bueno lastima que tu no veras el final de esta batalla jejejeje - en su mano aparéese su bastón y este se convierte en una espada y atraviesa el pecho de vexen – adiós vexen jeje – con su espada absorbe lo que quedaba del cuerpo de vexen – jejeje ya eh obtenido mas poder , bueno ahora por mi verdadero objetivo el elegido de la llave espada sora jeje – desaparece en una ráfaga de viento blanco

Que pasara con Brick y Momoko ahora que han conocido ah K´ ? donde estarán Miyako , Kaoru , Butch y Boomer ? y que pasara con Hikaru ? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp.6 El cuentro con el maestro solitario y el amor salvaje

En un gran bosque repletos de árboles y en el centro estaba un gran lago y una gran cascada pero en una cueva cercas del gran lago se encontraban dos chicos recostadas sobre camas echas de hojas y ramas

-mmmmmm… que paso…?- boomer se levanta adolorido sacudiendo su cabeza , voltea aun lado y mira ah Miyako aun lado dormida y se el acerca – paréese que esta dormida

-ah por fin despiertas! – entra a la cueva una chica de cabello rosa oscuro largo hasta la espalda y sujetado con un lazo rosa claro ojos color ámbar rasgados usaba un traje rosa con bordes rosas oscuros el pantalón era del mismo color , guantes violetas oscuros y una pequeña banda amarilla en el brazo derecho – no te preocupes tu amiga esta bien

-ammm…gracias pero tu eres? – preguntaba boomer algo curioso

-ah eso mi nombre es Mariah (beyblade) es un gusto conocerte- sonríe dejando ver un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios

-mi nombre es boomer el gusto es mío –sonríe de forma tierna- gracias por ayudarnos

-no solo me lo agradezcas ah mi no fui la única que los ayudo –

-ah no? Entonces podría decirme que paso por favor? – pregunta boomer con curiosidad

-pues veras todo sucedió ayer en la noche… - comenzando ah contar lo sucedido

[Flashback]

-pero que linda noche ojala e estuviera aquí en vez de estar con su meditación – dice enfadada

-oye no deberías enojarte tanto jejeje – se escucha una voz detrás de ella y era un chico de cabello negro alborotado con dos mechones largos que sobresalían y lo tenia bastante largo sujetado con una coleta que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura , una banda en la frente color rojo con el símbolo del yin y yang en el centro , ojos ámbar rasgados y dos pequeños colmillos sobresalían de sus labios , usaba un traje de entrenamiento oriental color blanco con bordes amarillos una gran cinta roja atada en la cintura , pantalón negro hasta el tobillo y guantes negros con la misma marca del yin y yang sobre ellos

-me alegra verte Rai (beyblade) acaso no es una linda noche? – dice Mariah mirando la luna

-es verdad es muy bella uh? – Rai se levanta y mira algo en el agua – Mariah mira hay alguien en el agua

-uh? es verdad y son dos –

en ese momento Rai salta al agua y saca ah Boomer y Miyako – hay que llevarlos con el maestro para que vea si están bien - sale del agua y se sacude secándose el cabello

-bueno vamos! –grita Mariah dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda ah Rai tirandolo al agua otra vez y seva corriendo cargando ah Miyako

* * *

-por que esto no me sorprende ..? –dice Rai con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza y sale del agua tomando ah boomer y seva corriendo siguiendo ah Mariah

[Fin de Flashback]

-y eso paso –termina de explicar Mariah

- ah ya veo jejeje –se rasca un poco la cabeza – por cierto y tu amigo el que nos ayudo ?

-ah el esta meditando en la cascada , pero seria mejor esperar a que tu amiga despierte no ?

-es verdad tengo que esperar a que Miyako despierte –

-así que se llama Miyako eh ? y dime… es tu novia ? – lo mira picadamente

-pero que dices? Eso no es verdad! – todo sonrojado agitando sus brazos

-jejeje si tu lo dices oh mira ya esta despertando –

-donde estoy…?- pregunta Miyako levantándose sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y mira ah boomer – Boomer ? tu también estas aquí ? y donde exactamente es aquí

-yo te explicare todo pero una pregunta a la vez si? jejeje – le dice Mariah rascándose un poco la cabeza y le explica ah Miyako lo que avía pasado

-entiendo así que eso fue lo sucedido gracias por ayudarnos no solo me agradezcas solo a mi fue Rai quien los encontró –

-y donde esta el? – pregunta Miyako curiosa

-meditando en la cascada todas las mañanas se la pasa hay es muy predecidle jejeje –

-oh ya veo y dime el es algo así como tu novio? – boomer le sonríe de la misma forma que ella lo izo antes

-claro que no el es mi mejor amigo! – le grita toda sonrojada

-claro si tu lo dices jejeje , el fin podemos ir ah verlo ? - pregunta boomer

-oh claro vamos jeje – sale de la cueva y Miyako y boomer la siguen

al salir de la cueva sedan cuenta que estaban frente al lago y Rai estaba debajo de la cascada meditando

-hay lo tienen el es Rai – Mariah señalando ah Rai – dejen le hablo –toma aire –Rai! – legrita pero Rai no le contesta –Rai! – le grita con una vena en la frente y toma una pequeña roca del suelo y se la lanza – deja de ignorarme!

-Mariah deja de gr…- la roca lo golpea en la cabeza y se cae al agua , sale del agua sacudiéndose – eso no era necesario – dice con una gota en la cabeza . ah por fin despertaron se encuentran bien ?-

-si estamos bien gracias – sonríe Miyako felizmente

-disculpen la pregunta pero podrían decirnos como terminaron aquí ? – pregunta Mariah con curiosidad

-pues verán es complicado de explicar … - dice boomer y comenzando ah contarles todo lo que avía sucedido

-un sujeto vestido de blanco ? mmmmm me suena conocido pero no estoy seguro , talvez el maestro los pueda ayudar – dice Rai cruzado de brazos

-su maestro ? – pregunta boomer

-claro síganme yo los llevare- dice Mariah y sale corriendo y Boomer y Miyako la siguen , Rai suspira un poco y los sigue , adentrándose en el bosque – maestro oh maestro esta por aquí? – preguntaba mientras volteaba a los lados

-ah pasado algo Mariah ? – se acerca un robot de color blanco oscuro en medio de la frente color azul oscuro y unas antenas del mismo color , ojos rojos y en su brazo derecho una espada dorada y usaba una capa café gastada - oh veo que ya despertaron mucho gusto jóvenes mi nombre es Rokusho (Medabot´s)

-es un gusto conocerlo – sonríe Miyako

-disculpo señor Rokusho querríamos saber si nos podría ayudar – pregunta boomer algo tímido

-claro , Rai , Mariah vayan por algo de comer para los invitados por favor –

-claro maestro! – apunto de salir corriendo Mariah pero Rai la detiene

-voy contigo la comida tiene que llegar aquí y si tu vas no pasara del lago la comida –

-mira quien lo dice tu te comes los pescados del lago como un autentico gato así que no me reclames – dice Mariah con una vena en la frente y seva ah buscar comida

-esperame! – Rai sale corriendo siguiéndola

-jejeje paréese que se llevan bien ellos dos – ríe divertida Miyako

-ellos han sido amigos desde la infancia , también los llevo entrenando un tiempo los conozco bien , pero bueno cambiando de tema que tipo de ayuda necesitan ?-

-pues vera lo que ah pasado es esto… - boomer le comienza ah contar todo lo sucedido – y así fue como terminamos aquí –

-ya veo , el mencionado vestido de blanco lo mas seguro es que sea uno de la organización blankos – dice Rokusho seriamente

-los blankos ? quienes son ellos ?- pregunta al boomer al no comprender de todo

-los blankos son una organización conformada por seres que sobre pasan las expectativas humanas pero ah diferencia de otros ellos están hechos con energía positiva –

-entonces se podría decir que son bueno ? – pregunta Miyako

-como explicarlo , vera ah pesar de ser hechos en energía positiva ellos buscan librarse de toda la oscuridad y eso esta mal ya que si lo asen romperían el equilibrio y todo seria un caos –

-es cierto si no existe la oscuridad la luz tampoco podría sobrevivir por eso tienen que tener equilibrio – dice boomer cruzado de brazos sonando lo mas seriamente posible

-vaya boomer eres muy listo – sonríe tiernamente Miyako

-jejejeje gracias – se sonroja un poco y se rasca un poco la cabeza – por cierto seria mejor ir ah ver ah Rai y Mariah no ? ya se tardaron –

-es verdad deberíamos ir ah ver si no les paso algo – dice Miyako algo preocupada

-si gustan hacerlo lo pueden hacer pero ellos se saben cuidar bien solos –dice Rokusho tranquilamente

-bien vamos Miyako – dice boomer tomándola de la mano y se van de hay

-creo que debemos separarnos para buscarnos mejor , mira boomer tu ve al lago y yo voy ah el bosque si? –

-esta bien Miyako nos vemos mas tarde – seva al lago y al llegar encuentra ah Rai – ah aquí estas Rai te estábamos buscando – se acerca a el

-oh eres tu boomer , y tu amiga ? –pregunta Rai al no ver a Miyako

-ella fue al bosque queríamos encontradlos y nos separamos para cubrir mas terreno –

-oh ya veo jeje , y dime … -lo mira de reojo - la quieres verdad ?

-eh ? p..pero que dices!.. –grita todo sonrojado- eso no es verdad!-

-jeje seguro ? con esa forma en la miras diría que es todo lo contrario jeje –

-oh vamos no deja eso además ah ella le gusta alguien mas…-dice Boomer en tono deprimido

-seguro ? ella mismo te lo dijo ? –

-no pero eso yo lose no necesito que me lo diga…-

[mientras en lo profundo del bosque Miyako estaba ablando con Mariah ]

-así que te gusta un chico pero ese chico que te gusta fue convertido en una criatura por culpa de una extraña luz negra eh ?-dice Mariah después que Miyako le termina de contar

-así es aun trato de encontrarlo pero… no tengo idea de donde puede estar –dice Miyako entristecida

-pero dime eso que sientes es amor ? porque como describiste mas bien diría admiración no amor – dice Mariah

-eh ? admiración? –

-veras el amor es un sentimiento tan hermoso y calido , y la admiración por otro lado es el sentimiento fuerte pero ah diferencia del amor este es solo valoramos a las personas como buenas amigos pero nada mas , bueno eso pienso yo jejeje , bueno vamos hay que ir con los chicos – toma a Miyako del brazo y se la lleva corriendo

[mientras en el lago]

-bien pero si ella te gusta no puedes rendirte así debes pelear por su amor – decía Rai tratando de animarlo

-bueno talvez tengas razón –sonríe levemente

-chicos! Estamos aquí! –llega Mariah sujetando ah Miyako

-no hay problema , pero ahora deberíamos ir con el maestro para que ayude a nuestros amigos con su problema –decía Rai

-si vamos Rai! – lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo

-Mariah que ases no ase falta correr! –

-shhh! Hay que dejar ah ellos dos solos – decía Mariah mientras seguía corriendo

-jejeje bueno paréese que ellos dos se llevan bien –decía Boomer con una gotita en su cabeza

-yo creo que asen linda pareja jejeje –sonríe divertida al ver ah Rai y ah Mariah alejándose

-seria mejor seguirlos no? – decía boomer tomando ah Miyako de la mano y ceban siguiéndolos y se sonroja levemente

mientras caminaban Miyako estaba sonrojada y apretaba un poco la mano de boomer y seguían caminando

* * *

que pasara con boomer y Miyako ahora que han conocido ah sus nuevos amigos y que peligros les esperan y una pregunta crucial seria donde se encuentran Kaoru y Butch que siguen desaparecidos y podrán reunirse otra vez?


End file.
